1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment apparatus, which treats a target of treatment by ultrasonic vibrations under observation through an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an ultrasonic treatment apparatus, which treats a target of treatment by ultrasonic vibrations under observation through an endoscope, has been used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,578 discloses an ultrasonic treatment apparatus for use with an endoscope. The ultrasonic treatment apparatus for use with an endoscope has a flexible wire inserted through a channel of the endoscope. The distal end of the flexible wire forms a looped treatment portion. The proximal end portion thereof is connected to an ultrasonic vibrator incorporated in an operation unit. When a target is to be treated, the flexible wire is inserted through the channel of the endoscope, and the treatment portion is projected out of the rear end of the endoscope and holds the target. Then, ultrasonic vibrations generated by the ultrasonic vibrator are transmitted to the treatment portion through the flexible wire. The target is treated with the treatment portion, utilizing the transmitted ultrasonic vibrations.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-56867 discloses an ultrasonic surgical apparatus as an ultrasonic treatment apparatus. In the ultrasonic surgical apparatus, an ultrasonic vibrator is attached to the distal end of a holding rod inserted through a trocar. A blade for performing treatment by means of ultrasonic vibrations is integrally attached to the ultrasonic vibrator to form a treatment unit. When a target is to be treated, the holding rod is inserted in the trocar, so that the treatment unit is inserted in a body cavity. In this state, the target is treated with the blade, utilizing the ultrasonic vibrations generated by the ultrasonic vibrator.